Her Story
by awkward hugs for nattybear
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding night is all a newly-wed couple coould ask for, but one fatal accident can cause heartbreak so powerful, it can take not only one life, but two. Waarning: character death T, just in case
1. Broken Promises

**Story Entry- Ingham Arts festival**

The wind blew gently across the shallow beach, and my hair drifted around my face. The current swirled through my toes, and hid thriving marine life. The tears streamed silently down my face as I gazed lifelessly into the horizon. I was once again reminded of our time together, our care for each other. I closed my eyes, and the images of him flooded through my mind. Laughing, happy, with me. Now he's gone.

_I laughed." I can't believe this_," _I giggled. John laughed breezily with me. We had each other, and that was all that mattered._

_My friends and family cheered as we cut our wedding cake on the most important night of our lives. I cut the bottom, and John swept me of my feet and kissed me with such passion I thought the room was on fire. Our guests flocked to the dance floor, while John and I stared into each other's eyes. _

"_I love you John Angelo Flynn," I whispered._

"_As I love you, Jennifer Marie Flynn."_

Why the world took his life is confusing. I guess I didn't deserve him, but I at least wanted to say goodbye. The tears now ran freely, and I sobbed quietly to myself. I swear sometimes I can hear my John. I can hear his soothing, clear voice whispering in my ear. The fish swam silently around me, and for once, I wish I was one, too. So free, so quiet and gentle, so innocent. They are perfect. Like John.

"_Oh no, were out of alcho-hol," a drunken guest hiccupped. I gave John a knowing look, but instead of ignoring her, he offered to buy more._

"_John, no, come on. It's our wedding night, I need you here," I whined playfully. He just laughed and shook his head_

"_I have to baby, she's a guest," he replied. I huffed, but obliged. Sitting with my sober mother, I chatted while john was gone. It was getting late, and the guests were starting to leave. _Where is he,_ I wondered to myself. My phone started to buzz the unmistakeable sound of _Moments _and I looked at it, puzzled. Who could be calling at this hour?_

I wandered deeper into the crystal clear water, and eventually collapsed in agony. I was sitting in knee- deep water now, and it was so cold, so comforting. I remembered so vividly the phone call, the moment my heart broke.

"_Hello?" I questioned. _

"_Er, hello Ms White?" a deep voice answered. "I have some bad news."_

_What's he talking about? "Please, call me Mrs Flynn. What's the matter?"_

"_Well Ms white, Mr Flynn, he… was in a car crash-"I gasped, and he continued. "Paramedics did everything they could, but… I, he…didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss." Right then, my world crumbled. As I collapsed, my mother frantically screamed for help, and tried to awaken me. I remember bright lights and loud, rushed voices. Then nothing._

_2 weeks later_

_My mother talked solemnly into the phone as I sat in a hard wooden chair, gazing into nothing. The funeral was beginning now, so we were ushered inside. As soon as the priest began, I sprinted out of the cathedral. To the only place John and I truly loved._

_When it rains, I don't mind being lonely, I cry right along with the sky_

I dived into the deep water, and stayed under.

_When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy_

As my world numbed, I saw John, heard his voice.

_I don't even have to try_

I'm coming, John.


	2. Severed Ties

I giggled. What a night. Wedding receptions can be tiring, and the drinks just kept disappearing. My official new husband , Edward, was sober, so when the drinks ran out, it was his job to drive for more.

''Be back in a whisker, Bella,'' Edward laughed, and I joined in. The most romantic night of our lives and he _had _to use his cheesy saying.

'' Okay, but don't be long. I'll miss you," I whined playfully. He nodded and walked to the car.

It had been half an hour since Edward had left, when the unmistakable NickelBack ringtone brought me out of a little trance.

''Hello, Bella speaking?'' I said, as more of a question than a statement. Who could be calling at this hour?

'' Miss Swan, I have some bad news, please sit down,'' a male voice floated through the phone. Bad news?

I heard sobbing in the background, but brushed it off.

'' Please, call me Mrs. Cullen. Now, what is the... bad news?" A voice could be heard yelling, too. _What in the world_, I thought.

'' Mr Edward Cullen was in a car crash, his body found among the wreckage. A drunken woman was driving home from a wedding, and was apparently in the wrong lane. She is fine, but Edward... didn't make it.''

Everything started moving slowly. I dropped the phone, and collapsed in horror. Light shone in my eyes, and then nothing.

I unwillingly opened my eyes to a blur of white. A doctor leaned over me and checked my eyesight, then provided some antidepressants and panadol for my head. My mother came and drove me home shortly afterwards.

Faint voices filled the quiet air. My mother had buried herself in funeral arrangements, alongside Edward's mother, which left me time to mourn in peace.

Another day, another pointless waste of time.

"Bella, get ready, honey. The... funeral starts in twenty minutes,'' my mum whispered sadly. I nodded absent mindedly, and changed into my black dress. My head throbbed, and my heart ached, but nothing else matters.

''... And now, Isabella Swan, would like to say a few words.'' The priests' words were pointless to me, when all that matters is that Edward isn't here.

'' There is nothing in this world that will ever save me. I am forever in debt to Edward, for bringing me life, hope, and love. The hole in my heart was almost healed when he came, but now he's gone forever. No one can bring him back, and the love he had for me, for all of us,'' I whispered, loud enough for all to hear, but as gently as an angel.

''A clean break through my chest. A ripping agony engulfs me like flames, but I will always remember him as my everything. If he isn't alive, then neither am I. And nothing else matters.'' The audience's tears streamed silently down their cheeks at my words.

But I didn't care. I will never love again.

_When it rains, I don't mind being lonely, I cry right along with the sky_

The cliff face was welcoming; the crashing waves, hungrily smashing against the rocky wall. Jagged rocks lined the shore of boulders, the occasional rockpool spotting along the terrain. I prayed once more to be forgiven for my sins and reunited with Edward.

With one last strangled sob, I threw myself over the dangerously twisted cliff.

_When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy._

My last thought were gentle whispers of my conscience

_I don't even have to try._

I love you Edward. Forever.


End file.
